brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Project BREAK-OUT!
Project: BREAK-OUT! is a puzzle-based platform online game by In-Verse. This is the first attempt to create a video game fully based on internet connection. Online was shut down in 2018. Gameplay and Premise A new boy/girl (The player avatar itself) is in the town for the challenge only known as "breakout", who consists in basically collecting gems, but the challenge not will be easy for him/her, because of creatures known as "Aliea", the player must defeat them with... his/her strategies, precision, intellect and logic, going through until coming to the "Twelve Great Masters" from Twelve different locations. Every Character is a humanoid with animal features, with the notable exception of Lirica and the Avatar. The game has full On-line support, and is working also in a Off-line version. Characters * The Avatar (Standard names are Ryu male, Sophie Female.) Club Neon Diva (Aries) A Club who was founded by a Mid-class family, everyone dances, serving its drinks, and every premium member or frequent visitor has a bracelet. * Barbara "Fiammetta" Knight: The Club's owner and one of the Twelve Great Masters. She's a red and orange haired girl, passionate and enthusiast. Bernard School (Taurus) One of the most prestigious schools, not everyone is accepted, only the best of the best, specially in areas like math and Italian. * Bruno DiNapoli: The Director of the Bernard School, arrogant and elitist, one of the Twelve Great Masters. He has an obsession with Pizza/Pasta. Bay Side Beach (Gemini) The Bay Side Beach is a beautiful beach with a great disposition. * Hana: Hana is the careful admin of Bay Side Beach, She has a nice personality, but very excited for competition. Prisma Librarium (Cancer) The Library is a mostly calm place that you can read lots of books. * Francoise: Francoise is the owner of the Prisma Librarium, He's calm at first, however, in the other time, he's aggressive in the competition. Madama Café Express (Leo) A Café which serves the best high class Coffee and cookies. * Martine Strauss: He's a vendor of Coffee in the Madama Café Express. A laid-back person. White Snow Mountain (Virgo) A place which is popular among Snowboarding people. * Elizabeth Elgar: Elizabeth is the admin of White Snow Mountain's hangar, she is a cold person. Camino Speedway (Libra) A dangerous and fast place when illegal races also exist. * Lin Chang: Lin is a serene and Respectful woman that is a frequent client of Camino Speedway. Lucky Manor (Scorpio) The Manor that always bring the number "777" in its lines. * Fernando Caceres: The manor's owner, a rich person. Artel-le Museum (Sagittarius) A museum with the most exotic art and stuff in all seasons. * Valentina Vasconcelos: The owner of the Museum, never speaks yet has a fiery aura. Rhythm Casino (Capricorn) A gambling place with lots of money. * Tetsu: The owner of the Casino, and a fan of gambling. Aquarium Waterworld (Aquarius) A beautiful Aquarium place. * Flavio: A calm man whose fascination of water creatures is limitless. Skyscraper Crown (Pisces) This Skyscraper is currently the biggest place of all places. * Lirica: The mysterious final boss of the game, she has a spider motif, a strange hair color pattern, she's joined by two doll-like creatures, she was created to confuse the player. Trivia * The character Lirica debuted in In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters, a month before. ** She appears in the three later editions, with the last one debuted alongside Ryu and Sophie as one single character in pallete swaps. Category:Puzzle games Category:2011 video games